Dammit Komachi
by TheNinthCircleofHell
Summary: An unfortunate incident involving Shikieiki without her clothing and her overzealous servant cause far reaching consequences for Gensokyo in the form of flying buildings, crispy Tenshi and displaced thievery. TL;DR there are too many broken characters in this series


_I kind of made this thing on a whim at the Temple of Kraden, while hijacking a thread. It's essentially a series of events in Gensokyo that kinda tie in with each other. You can find the original set of posts in the Days of Our Gensokyo thread._

_It's also a pretty chill community in general, if you are interested at all in joining a nerdy forum. Golden Sun based, but a bunch of users haven't even played the game, so._

**Here we go. Our story starts with Komachi taking a not-so-well-deserved break with the boss lady.**

Komachi stared hard at the Judge of Paradise's petite body. Hot spring steam was notorious for covering up all the good bits, but her mind thirstily filled in the blanks. The sexual tension in the air was palpable. She wanted it. She knew Shiki wanted it. All they needed was a catalyst and their love would burn brighter than any flame of the Underworld.

But poor Shiki, so proper. She would never take the first step. It was all up to the Komachi to bust the moves. She would have to be friendly, ease her into the mood, open her mind to new ideas.

"Hey Shiki-sama. Let's fuck."

* * *

Tenshi was dancing though a field of sunflowers, sunlight in her hair and a grin on her face. Heaven was so boring, she had seen all there was to see there. But Gensokyo... Gensokyo was beautiful. She twirled on the spot, azure hair flying in the wind and landed on her back, arms outstretched, laughing.

She froze.

"It's not often we see you down here, Miss Hinanawi." As she did, the youkai of boundaries floated overhead, perched on her gaps. Yukari Yakumo fixed Tenshi with a lazy stare. "You don't know the land, so just letting you know... be careful where you step. Those sunflowers matter a lot to a certain someone."

"How long have you been watching me?"

Yukari winked. "Are you not supposed to be down here? Perhaps I should go find Iku. After all, we wouldn't want a repeat of what happened last time."

"Oh no no no! Please don't do that! They'll drag me back and I'll have to listen for years on end how a Celestial should properly behave herself."

"I suppose I can be lenient," catfaced Yukari. "Just behave yourself, okay?"

It was then that the ground began shaking violently. Tenshi gasped, jumping up into the air. Yukari raised an eyebrow.

"... I swear that wasn't me," Tenshi began before a shadow blocked out the sun. She looked up, squinting. It looked kind of like a bathhouse...

KEBAM!

The airborne building came crashing down, pancaking flowers and sending earth up into the air.

"What the hell was that? Yukari?" But the youkai of godmode was gone as fast as she had appeared.

However, a different youkai with jade green hair was slowing rising from the sunflower field.

"Uh, hi? Would you know what... happened...?" she trailed off as the youkai's crimson eyes fixed upon hers. "You know, I was just leaving...!"

Tenshi reacted quickly, shooting away, putting as much distance as she possibly could between her and the monster that was obviously the embodiment of hatred itself. An agonising pain shot up her leg and she was pulled to a stop. She looked down and saw a vine had caught her ankle. She kicked desperately as it snaked up her body, but could not get free. The sky darkened. Her eyes glanced up and she saw a flying forest shooting towards her from all directions, barring her escape.

The youkai down below lifted one finger, pointing at Tenshi. Her body was practically heaving with power as she gathered her immense strength into a singular point.

"Oh fuck me."

The laser that shot into the sky that day was as thick as the Youkai Mountain itself.

* * *

"Where do you think you're going?"

The somewhat inept yet well-meaning gatekeeper of the Scarlet Devil Mansion stood arms folded before Marisa, slugging a lexicon the size of her body out of the building.

"I've come to return Patchouli a book she lent me," Marisa said, throwing on her most honest of faces.

"You're headed the wrong direction," Meiling noted.

Marisa internally grumbled. She could normally beat her way past the gatekeeper with one hand tied behind her back, but this time around both her hands were occupied. She felt if she went for her Hakkero, she would be promptly smushed. She had been underestimating the gatekeeper lately. With good reason, of course. She was awful at her job. But still, she had probably, maybe, just a little, gone overboard this time.

It was then that Marisa heard the whistling of an object moving at a high velocity overhead.

"Hey, what's that?" asked Marisa, pointing up at what appeared to be a flying charred body.

"Oh no, you're not catching me out with that one again."

Marisa shrugged. "What can I say? You're too clever for me, Meiling."

Marisa heaved the book out the mansion past the Tenshi-Meiling shaped indent in the ground. It was going to be a long walk back to the forest of magic. She was definitely going to choose something a lot more accessible next time she passed by.

* * *

Satori was taking a stroll through the streets of Deserted Hell when a pair of hard objects moving at high speeds came crashing straight through what she knew to be a rather thick layer of earth and demolished the underground pub. Yuugi was not going to be impressed.

Curious, she went up to the wreckage to see what what going on. Lying under what appeared to be a blackened body was a very stunned and confused-looking girl.

Satori cocked her head to her side, third eye staring intently at the red haired girl before her. The poor thing was obviously so shocked, she couldn't even think. A shame. Conscious thought was usually all she needed to know where a person had come from. Perhaps she would ask Koishi to help her.

"Urgh..."

The girl groaned, sluggishly getting to her feet. Satori took a step back, somewhat guarded now. This girl was strong to have survived such a fall. Furthermore, she must have had great mental training to shield her mind from a satori, for she could still hear none of the girl's thoughts.

"Hi! My name's Meiling! What's yours?"

Satori raised an eyebrow, considering the girl's outstretched hand while still staring her vacant expression with her third eye. She sounded cheerful, but Satori couldn't decipher her. She had to dig deeper! If Koishi could do it, she could too.

She delved deeper into the girl's mind. The girl waited with her hand out, still smiling obliviously.

A minute later, Satori collapsed to the ground, exhausted and her mind filled with mental tumbleweed.

* * *

Byakuren opened an eye.

"Now, a scroll of magic I could understand, Marisa. But that literally makes no sense."

The thief froze where she stood, a sack slung over her shoulder with the faint imprint of Bishamonten glaring at her through the fabric."I think you need to work more on your meditating, Byakuren. Focus inwards and all that."

Byakuren sweatdropped. "You could have asked, you know. I'd have happily given you it if you really wanted."

"There's no excitement that way," said Marisa, eyes shining. "That rush you get breaking and entering-"

"The Myouren Temple's doors are always open..."

"The thrill of not knowing whether you'll be caught-"

"You've already been caught."

"Hey, you're killing the mood."

"Just because Meiling's gone missing doesn't mean you need to find a new place to steal from," Byakuren observed. "I mean, ideally, you should stop altogether but thievery seems to be a part of you."

"Thank you."

"I wasn't being complimentary."

"Well, anyway!" exclaimed Marisa, ploughing on. "That doesn't matter, because the best part of stealing is... the chase!"

Marisa combat-rolled out of the room, Buddhist idols in tow. Byakuren sighed, closing her eye again. A moment passed before Marisa stuck her head back into the room. "H-hey, don't you want your stuff back?" she asked, perplexed.

"I'm sure we can find replacements easily," Byakuren replied, eyes still closed. Marisa stood there for a bit, looking confused before shooting Byakuren a sour look and leaving the temple, muttering obscenities under her breath. She took her loot anyway.

_Youtube - 'remilia dangerous gungnir in gensokyo' and you pretty much have my inspiration for this._

_Anyway, laters._


End file.
